The hope of the hopeless
by akiraTukumi
Summary: And if there was another member of the team ?, and if this is for many an aunt ?, a sister? or a mother This is the story of Anabell, you dare to read it?
1. Chapter 1

_**"-and Legend has it that the creature came to the aid of that most needed it and then disappear without a trace, during centuries scientists and paranormal researchers have tried to locate it, we can say, without much success.**_

 _ **Testimony during the story claim that this creature exists,**_ and _ **even give descriptions of his appearance and behavior; the negative is that some contradict each other, but what they all agree is in their power to fight and fierce loyalty iron.**_

 _ **The last time his sights up was the end of the 2nd World War, only months after the brave Captain America disappeared somewhere in the sea.**_

 _ **Now after this extensive collection I leave these questions for readers to ponder: Open this creature really existed or will be just that, a legend? And it is a concern for us in the future level? "**_

The figure after reading the newspaper article that hill and put it on the table, just as the door burst open and little voice cry: "AUNT !" which was the only warning before a tackle for a small child not more than 5 years.

"Whoo! Ton-Ton quiet! "Cry the figure on the ground now being embraced by the child.  
"I missed you! You're long "I claim the child with a face and big brown eyes.  
"... Tony ... I left only three days"  
"... It is much like" the boy finally answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and proceeded to squeeze harder.  
"Young Master advise you to stop so hard to embrace Ms. Anabell, he is starting to turn purple" an older man who had just entered a little breathless into the room, as if he had climbed the stairs, and knowing Tony said, so it had been.

Hearing that Tony lifted his head from the belly of the figure, now known as Anabell, his face which was actually dwelling; to see the child immediately released her, causing her to fall to the ground gasping as the culprit was checking air with his hands shouting very concerned apologies.

The man (whose name was Jarvis, "J" to his friends), still on the door, could not help but sigh at the familiar scene.

With cries, "Forgive me, it was an accident !" and forced gasps, "tiny force has the kid ..." newspaper and the article was forgotten, at least for now ...


	2. Chapter 2

Anabell to enter the studio of his nephew would never imagine attacked by a wrench, which grazed his head. It was official, he would bring food anymore Tony, would leave that job from now on to Pepper or Obi; she was too old for these scares.

"FUCK ! Be more careful BRAT ! "Anabell cry over the loud music.

This not so snotty brat (since I was 35 my god !) to hear the cry raised his head from where he had been working on the engine of one of their cars, to see his aunt Anabell (Anna or Annie Family and friends) angry with one of his spanners few centimeters above his head pinned to the wall.

"... I'm sorry?" He asked tentatively for fear of anger her more.  
"I'm sorry? SORRY ?! "I was about to shout something else, but decided it was not worth doing so even as knowing his nephew would go in one ear and come out the other. Tony could be quite messy and awkward to be a super genius.

In the end Ana just sighed with exasperation and affection finish entering the workshop with the tray, which had pancakes with syrup and a long cup of hot black coffee (NA. I got hungry .3).

"Sometimes I wonder how come you did not die of starvation or dehydration yet," commented Ana casually as he set the tray on one of the few tables without oil stains or filled with spare parts.  
"Easy" Tony said as he approached and took a piece of pancake "I have Pepper, Rhoedy, Obie and you to avoid"  
"What good I have it in such high esteem Lord" a computerized voice sounded from the ceiling with a hint of sarcasm.  
"And obviously you too Jarvis, do not even mention it," Tony said as he ate as usual.

Ana could only sigh (had sighed several times today, right?) And roll their eyes to the very casual attitude of his nephew, but hey, if it were not so serious no Anthony Stark, director of Stark Enterprises, and his nephew.

"So when you have to go to Vegas to receive the award?" I asked Ana changing the subject.  
"Tomorrow morning, for?" Tony responded with curiosity as she finished eating and turned to see it.  
"What?" The woman defended "An aunt can not know when his nephew will travel?"  
"It's just for a day" Tony replied dryly as he watched.  
"Like it a lot," said with a pout, feeling a deja-vu (NA: not as demons and write is not disturbed -_- U) to speak.  
"And in the end you'll go?" He asked as he ate.  
"I think that I can not see Ton-Ton, I have to go and see how things go in business mio"  
"T-quiet oh ... nothing happens, it must be very important," he said with a somewhat forced smile.

Tony did not want to admit it but felt a little sad that her aunt could not be in the awards ceremony because of one of his trips to who-knows-where. The reason was that she had always been in almost all awards since he could remember, and when his parents died and shortly after Jarvis twice to always be there for strained; which I appreciated since she was a constant in his life that he knew would always be (Ppper and Obie had not since they were always constantly traveling and spoke mostly business).

"You know I wish I could be there, right?" And her aunt always knew exactly what he was thinking, maybe I should ask see if I could read minds ...  
"Lose, lose," he replied, "but I still wish you could go," he admitted honestly.

Ana thought for a while I could do to make his nephew, and came up.

"After Vegas I have to go to Afghanistan, no?" He asked as someone who does not like things.  
"If ?, what's your point?" Tony questioned.  
"I will go with you to the show" but a question was a statement by Anabell.  
"Are you serious?" Tony said, trying not to sound excited, and dig say, failing miserably.  
"So little trust me Ton-Ton?" Anna said with a hand on his chest trying to sound upset, but the look on her face gave her away.

Hearing that Tony could not help but smile and hug, besides, after all, spend quality time with your favorite people: Her aunt and Rhoedy (Ojala Pepper not hear this, or worse, Obie D :).

After that, they followed the rest of the afternoon joking while Tony working on his engine and trying to teach her aunt at the same time that served everything, while poor Anne tried to keep up, failing miserably in the attempt, but the least he tried.

Little did they know that this peace would not last forever ...


End file.
